User talk:The Flying Dutchman
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Flying Dutchman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 19:34, April 10, 2011 Your story I'm looking forward to working with you mate! Where shall we start? Captain Josh Samsorrow 23:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I find your offer most intriguing. Perhaps we can combine our ideas together and create one large story together. I liked your storyline, and if you end up reading mine, you will see that they are very similar (I also had something along the lines of Jack being a privateer, only he was forced to because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time). I hope that with our combined enterprize, we may be able to achieve something worth while. I looked forward to our future "business" together. Mrcharlton 20:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I really liked your bio mate! It was very touching and even reminds me of how parts of my life have been. It seems that we may have some things in common mate. BTW, I just contacted Captain Samsorrow. I have also began working on a screenplay for the first scene of my story as well. Mrcharlton 00:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I feel the same way towards my creative work too mate! I hate critisism towards things I work hard on. There was this one time when I shared my novel ideas on a website dedicated to Star Wars, and everyone but about five people completely dissed and even insulted my ideas (and me too) and said stuff like it isn't worth reading and that I suck (I was literaly in tears, lol), but stuff like that says more about those people than it does the dreamers and accomplishers like us. Together, we may be able to accomplish alot. What we could do involving IMs, is skype or Facebook (I would prefer the former though because I never really go on facebook). You Samsorrw and I could do a three way audio chat if we want, because I had some great ideas involving Jack's comical entrence into the film. Mrcharlton 19:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I just created my Gmail account mr.charlton1@gmail.com We can start chatting now if you would like (though I don't know what to do now, though I do see a chat invite section (what is your email?) Mrcharlton 20:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that at right now (In the meantime, you can ask your parents about Skype and see what they say) I think parents have a reason to be overprotective though, as all parents are to a certain degree. It is because they want us to be safe, especially on the internet. Here is a very funny and messed up story that happened to be when I was twelve. I wanted to go on yourtube onetime, and I accidentily left the Y out, and when I clicked on the first result, it was a porn site (I knew that those type of sites existed, I just never thought they would be as gross as that) Now, sometimes I even beg my parents to turn on parental controls (lol). Hold on a second and I will create my account. Mrcharlton 20:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Indeed I am still a huge of of SW (especially the KOTOR series of games), but a word of warning, don't sign up for LucasForums or ye may not survive to pass this way again. These may be the last friendly words ye hear! Anywho, I'm pretty sure you can download skype for free, as it includes both audio and video chat (for video chat you will need a built in PC camera). I also do have a gmail account, the only thing is......I forgot the pass word. I'd suggest checking out Skype though as it is an extremely useful tool. Mrcharlton 20:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) kk, I'll send one back to you if I get it (If I don't get it in like, ten minutes, I will message you on the wiki Mrcharlton 20:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps I made a mistake. I took the liberty of copying the exact adress from the site and pasting it bellow. mister.charlton1@gmail.com I'm so sorry to have to end this abruptly, but is there a better time we can talk (sometime tomorow early morning or late afternoon) I have this thing to go to tonight (actualy I am going to a Bill Cosby stand up comedy concert), and I have to leave in a few minutes. Just tell me a time (East Coast) and we can catch each other then. Mrcharlton 20:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Woops, I didn't know that (instinct, as that is my password on damn near every website, lol) Mrcharlton 20:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. When will you be on? I have the rest of the evening free. Will you be available at all this evening? email my email address is jsamsorrow@gmail.com